Content syndication is growing in popularity as a way to distribute frequently updated information, such as news and blog postings, on the Internet. Using content syndication formats such as Really Simple Syndication (RSS) and Atom, content providers can include content and/or links to such in a content feed. Users may subscribe to these content feeds using an application known as a reader or aggregator. When the content feed is updated with new content items, the new content items are reflected in the user's reader.
Many web pages, such as news web sites and blogs, provide content feeds. However, the content feed links provided by web pages may go unnoticed by the users who browse those pages. Even if the user is interested in subscribing to content feeds provided by the web pages, she may not be able to do so because she may be unaware that they are available.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient manner of subscribing a user to content feeds.